


Open Up To Me

by Kaz_The_Cheescake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, Everyone loves reader, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idk how to add tags, In a sibling way, KUROO IS A DORK, Light Angst, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Terushima is a softie when he wants to be, The Seijoh third years are like older brothers, Underage Drinking, We stan Soft!Terushima Yuuji, You're close with the Seijoh Third years, because why not?, please just read this, reader doesn't have much emotions, reader is captain of Aobajousai's Girls Volleyball Club, reader is oikawa's younger sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_The_Cheescake/pseuds/Kaz_The_Cheescake
Summary: Y/N Oikawa is the captain of the Girls Volleyball team in Aobajousai as well as an aspiring singer. You try to keep your emotions to yourelf, thinking it would be better not to burden everyone else with them especially when your eldest sister left to live with her husband, leaving you with a slightly mentally unstable older brother (Oikawa Tooru).You met Kenma and Kuroo on one of your spontaneous visits to Tokyo during your first year in middle school, your journey of friendship with them starting from there. During the holidays after your first year in high school, Kuroo Tetsurou had confessed his love for you. Little did he know your coverage of your emotions would have such a big impact on your relationship.It certainly didn't help to know that your closest friend, Terushima Yuuji, had other plans for where he wanted your relationship to go. His usual flirtatious behaviour began to have new meanings behind it, and you just happened to tag along with newly sought out pressure.IDK how to write summaries. You could probably tell from how shitty it is.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, it was more or less a spur of the moment.  
> Either way, I hope you like it~

A smile plastered itself onto your lips. You had practiced enough times to know when and how to expertly execute a coverage of your true emotions. Emotions were a burden. They led to indecisive, irrational decisions. Yes, you still had feelings, but they didn’t bother you as much. You simply presented yourself with what others wanted to see.

So when Kuroo Tetsurou said he wanted to break up, you smiled.

You knew the reason. You had watched him lose interest as the days passed. You weren’t exactly the most romantic person and would even consider yourself arromantic at times. You didn’t exactly feel any cosmic connection when he confessed to you, which had started your dull love story.

At the beginning you had been happy that he had fallen for you. But that happiness was short-lived. You didn’t like him. Not the way he liked you.

But it still hurt. Knowing that you hadn’t been enough. That you failed to be what he was hoping for.

“Oh.” Is all you said before your encouraging smile appeared. You knew it hurt him and you didn’t want him to feel as though he was anchored to you.

He looked down, tentative about whether he should ask you if they could still be friends, like before. Just two friends who would always goof around and tease each other yet knew the boundaries. Two friends who held responsibility over each other and somehow caused the other to fall in love.

“Do you want me to leave, then…?” you asked hesitantly, slightly tilting your head to the side so he can look at you.

“No… just think of this as an apology gift. Since this never worked out…” he said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

You smiled genuinely and nodded your head, sitting back down comfortably. You did like him. More than you’ve liked any other boy. But you wouldn’t say you “loved” him. It's probably why things turned out the way they did.

“You want to say something, don’t you? You’ve already gotten on with the most nerve-wracking part so you might as well tell me.” You said softly, tone sounding slightly matter-of-fact.

He let out a laugh that was hard to distinguish from a sigh if you hadn’t noticed the small quirk of his lips, “Right. You were always straight to the point. Well… can we still be friends?”

“And pretend that you didn’t kiss me every other second of the day?” you smirked, lightening the mood, “Sure. Seems easy enough.”

Smiling lightly, he rested his head on his hand, looking at you closely, “Why did you agree in the first place? It’s obvious we didn’t have the same feelings for each other. And we still don’t.”

You looked down onto your lap, shrugging as the waitress came to serve your food, “Seemed like I did, at first.”

He raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle, “You can’t seriously be telling me you thought you fell in love with me but you actually didn’t? Why does that sound exactly like bullshit?”

You let out a nervous laugh, “Well it’s not my fault! How the hell was I supposed to know what love is if I’ve never experienced it before? Hell, I still don’t know what it is.”

He laughed, the sound reverberating from his stomach. It wasn’t like how you’d imagined it to sound, considering his appearance. It was unique and similar to a hyena’s, something you still found amusing even after 4 years.

“Cute. Well I guess I should be proud of having the honour of being your first trial in your search for love.” He smirked jokingly, causing you to throw the empty straw wrapper at him.

“What did it feel like when I kissed you?” he asked cautiously, curious but also hesitant.

“Wet. All you ever did was drench me in your slobber—” you deadpanned.

“That’s not what I meant!” he shouted, ears slightly tinted red, “b-besides, you seemed to enjoy it…”

“I _seem_ to enjoy a lot of things, Tetsurou. Did you know I hate having to help you with practice? It’s practically impossible. How am I meant to spike against someone who’s a whole foot taller than me and somehow manages to read me.” You sighed, clearly annoyed after recalling your memories.

He laughed lighter than before, “I wouldn’t say I know how to read you. Besides, you get most of your spikes through. I’d say you’re the best spiker I’ve played against.”

“Hence why you always drag me and Kenma to practice with you.” You said with a small smile and a light shake of your head.

“Yeah… but I still didn’t get an answer.”

You looked up at him, head tilted in confusion, “Answer to what?”

“How did it feel when I kissed you?”

You blinked and looked to the side, thinking. You never really felt anything. No spark of joy that made you want to continue. No ribbons of disgust that made you want to scrape your mouth clean.

“Nothing, really. It’s not like I loved you, anyways.” You replied after a while with a shrug.

“Didn’t it feel weird… since you clearly only see me as a friend?”

Smiling you corrected him, “not just a ‘friend’. I like you a lot more than anyone else. Plus, I’m not exactly a romantic person, and you would know. So it just felt like a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. Its hard to explain. Just look on the bright side, at least I didn’t hate it!”

His ears burned red as he looked away from your bright smile, “We all know that you hide your emotions. What do you actually feel right now?”

You snorted, “I’m not hiding my emotions…”

You lied. It had become easier over the years. You knew you liked Kuroo, but you didn’t think it was love. Not with how love was advertised. Your heart didn’t race when he was around. Your core didn’t melt when he touched you. Your mind didn’t go blank when he kissed you. So why did you still feel so heartbroken when he said it wasn’t working between you two?

He sighed, “I should’ve dragged Kenma to tag along. He’s the only person who actually sees through your façade…”

You let out a half-hearted laugh. It hurt. You didn’t want it to end here. You liked being with him. You liked the way he’d have your back. You liked the way he pampered you rather than treat you as though you were to incompetent to make your own decisions or to live independantly. Because there was no way you would fall for anyone like that.

“So… what now?” you said as he walked you out the restaurant.

He turned to face you and smiled, “Pretend like I didn’t kiss you every chance I got, Beautiful. “

_Beautiful._

He had started calling you that ever since you met. You understood why he thought you were beautiful, but honestly, society made you think you didn’t fit that word due to its _beauty standards._

You wouldn’t necessarily call yourself ugly either. You're figure was just slightly bigger due to your membership in the Volleyball Club. Your features were also more childish than womanly, which resulted in most of your friends calling you _cute._

Only he ever called you beautiful, and you felt another pang as you realised that he may never mean it. You weren’t a couple anymore, so it would only be normal if he called you ‘Beautiful’ as a nickname (like before) but not actually as a compliment.

You smirked either way, hiding the stinging in your heart that just got worse, “Well, I’ll be heading back now… Guess I won’t have to deal with you constantly begging to walk me back anymore!”

He let out a short laugh that didn’t sound as boisterous as you thought it would. Maybe he still felt something for you? Maybe you should reach out to him and tell him that you didn’t want to break up. Maybe you should try and express your goddamn emotions every now and then so you don’t give off the wrong idea.

Your train of thought died when you found that you and Kuroo were walking in different directions. Your body had moved while you literally indulged yourself in a pointless fantasy.

Sighing, you turned around to steal a quick glance at the handsome dorky boy who was two years older than you. You were over. You were back to how you were before. You watched as his back became smaller as he walked with his usual smug swag.

You let yourself smile softly as you watched him walk away.

Little did you know that the droplet on your cheek wasn’t the rain that failed to exist.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your thumb had involuntarily swiped its way to Terushima Yuuji’s contact. Your childhood friend who had shared most of your memories with you since birth.

Stumbling into the air-conditioned hotel room, you found the sudden silence comforting. The entire journey from the restaurant to the hotel had been hazy and you found yourself unable to remember how you got here. You knew your way around town due to your near-perfect memory.

Fumbling to close the door, you pressed your hand against the smooth cold wood, pushing it closed before the heaviness in your heart took over. You leaned your head against the door, forehead pressing against it as you lost yourself in pitch-black darkness once you squeezed your eyes shut.

There was a bitter taste in your mouth as you bit on your lips to prevent the welling emotions from pouring out. There was a weight on your heart that just got heavier as you sunk to the ground, not caring that you were still at the front door.

A slight stinging could be felt behind your eyes after you had squeezed them shut. Your hands trembled and your body felt cold. Your head was heavy from your thoughts continuously returning to the thing that had made you feel like this.

No tears came and no sobs left your mouth. All that filled you was agony. You felt the hollowness in your heart and knew of the blank state your mind was in. You couldn’t even bring yourself to get up and pull your outerwear off.

Despair filled you as you sat against the door, body refusing to respond. You had given up on trying to get up. It no longer felt like happiness existed.

You hadn’t even heard the footsteps until the voice of Iwaizumi Hajime was heard from the next room, “Aren’t you back a bit early? Was your date that…?”

He stopped mid-sentence once he saw your body sprawled against the door and floor, void of any will to move. He immediately knew what had happened and rushed towards you, pushing your hair out of the way.

Although you were staring directly into his eyes, you didn’t see anything. Your only thoughts were of Kuroo Tetsurou. The boy who had inevitably dumped you.

The lazy voice of your elder brother could be heard as he yawned your name through the hallway, “How was your date?”

He hadn’t even noticed your state until Iwaizumi threw a shoe at his head, causing him to yelp.

“Eh?” he cried out as he scrambled to you, “What’s wrong? Do you need Mad Dog to rip the ungrateful dickhead apart?”

Your mind began to clear as Oikawa Tooru pulled you into a hug. You never really liked hugs but always appreciated the thought behind them.

Today was different. Today you wanted nothing more than to cling to Tooru and cry everything out. You wanted him to engulf you with his arms and hold you close without assuring you everything will be fine because you _knew_ nothing was fine.

You were heartbroken.

As much as you tried to get rid of your emotions, they still existed.

Although you thought you didn’t love Kuroo, your heart ached for him.

You could finally feel your limbs again as Iwaizumi helped you out your jacket and shoes. It didn’t make it easier for him that you practically refused to part from Tooru, but he managed to do it.

Once your tears had ran out and dried, you calmed down. You were more aware of things around you and found comfort in the soothing strokes on your back. Iwaizumi had gotten a glass of water and handed it to you, even after you tried to refuse it. You didn’t feel like putting anything down the parched tightening throat.

Tooru softly called you name once he was sure you were calm, “Do you… wanna talk?”

You shook your head, knowing your voice would’ve been just as inaudible as your jumbled thoughts.

He sighed softly, deciding to carry you to your designated bedroom. Iwaizumi followed behind, giving your hand a light squeeze when you reached out to him. you didn’t need to see his face to know he was giving you his encouraging smile.

After Tooru had set you onto your bed, you pulled away and croaked, “a….lone”

You didn’t bother forming proper sentences because you knew better than to try and use your brain in this state. If anything, your thoughts would just return to Kuroo.

Tooru hesitated before nodding. He got up from next to you and walked out the room whilst Iwaizumi stalled behind, “Hey… If you need anything just call. It’ll be a lot easier than actually talking.”

He smiled once more before closing the door behind him.

You were alone. Left in the foreign comfort of your temporary room. The soft white sheets under you were cold to your touch as you leaned back against them. Your hands clawed at them as new tears descended from your eyes.

You shut your eyes closed once again. Ingrained into your eyelids was the sly grin that would always appear on Kuroo’s face. You felt yourself reliving the moments the two of you had shared over the past 4 years, before the five months you had spent together as a couple.

You tried to calm yourself by focusing on your breathing. Here you were, in Tokyo, curled up on your bed within the confines of the pristine room. Your vacation had mainly been based around spending time with the few people you had befriended in Tokyo due to your mutual volleyball obsession, but now that was over.

You and Kuroo weren’t a couple anymore.

You were alone now.

You shifted your body to lie on your back, your mind finally letting you take the reigns as you rid yourself of every memory you had of your ex-boyfriend. After aimlessly fumbling with your pocket, you managed to pull your phone out, ready to call Iwaizumi before you found yourself hovering over another contact.

Your thumb had involuntarily swiped its way to Terushima Yuuji’s contact. Your childhood friend who had shared most of your memories with you since birth.

He had mentioned on numerous occasions that Kuroo wasn’t the one, but you had shrugged it off due to his obnoxiously flirty behaviour. Your first meeting had been before elementary school and since then he had made it his job to irritate you each day.

But then again, he knew you better than anyone else and his loose mouth helped when you wanted another view.

You didn’t bother calling. Your voice was too hoarse to talk through a phone.

Slowly you clicked your messaging app and typed a short message to Yuuji. You weren’t usually the one who started the conversations so that little indicator would’ve told him something had happened.

Clicking the off button you waited for a response as you stripped out your cowl sweater and jeans. Tooru had donated many of his old T-shirts to you, so you never had shortage of oversized tops. As you pulled on your nightclothes, which had once been in ownership of your brother a few months ago, you heard the tell-tale ring of a notification. You didn’t bother taking your makeup off as you made your way to your phone.

There it was, a message from Yuuji that somehow calmed you down more than anything:

_-mis me alrdy?;P_

_-ill kep u cmpny any nite bb~_

You supressed your snort as you decided to tell the year older boy what had happened. As you poured it out into your texts with Yuuji, you found it didn’t hurt as much. He was always there for you, even when he annoyed the shit out of you. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji had dragged you to spend time with him the moment you came back.

Being back in Miyagi prefecture had settled your mind for the most part. After the tantrum Yuuji and Tooru had thrown over how you needed to be back home, you found it was impossible to not want to cut your holiday short. There no longer was a reason to stay in Tokyo, after all.

Yes, you had promised that things between you and Kuroo would return to what it was before, but when you had received a message from him, the wound in your heart didn’t fail to make itself known once again. Although one of the main reasons you had gone was to spend time with Kenma as well, you couldn’t bring yourself to meet him. You knew the bond between the two of them, so if it ever came to it, he would choose Kuroo over you.

Yuuji had dragged you to spend time with him the moment you came back. He had forced you into the guest room which had unofficially become your room.

Silence filled the room as a dull sun ray shone through the curtained window. The quiet clattering of dishes indicated that it was past early morning.

Way past early morning.

Glancing t the clock you found the digits screaming that it was past 1 p.m. As much as you didn’t want to crawl out of bed and face the day, you knew better than anyone that you would be forced to do exactly that.

As if on cue, Yuuji burst into the room and shouted, “Wake-up, princess! Tooru made breakfast!”

You groaned and although you had previously willed yourself to get out of bed, you now felt like staying in bed due to Yuuji’s sudden and unwanted appearance. Yes, you liked his company, but at times it was annoying.

“Get out my room…” you yawned, sitting up in bed, deciding the pain of disobeying Yuuji wasn’t something you were looking forward to.

“Why? I’ve seen you nake—” He started, oblivious to how loud he was.

The memory was embarrassing enough, but it was more embarrassing du to Yuuji’s laid-back take on it. He, for some reason, didn’t see why it mattered that he had walked in on you changing _numerous_ times. His excuse always was, _“Besides, what’s the point of being eye-candy if you’re never gonna let me look at you.”_

“I’d appreciate it if you get those memories out of your head.” You deadpanned, the usual blush not crossing your face.

He shrugged, “Whatever you say. I’ll get enough chances to look at you when we start dating~”

You sighed and swung your legs out of bed as Yuuji walked out the door, forgetting to close it just to irritate you more. You couldn’t find it in you to care, considering how surprisingly nostalgic it felt to have him treat you as though you didn’t just break-up 3 days ago.

After washing up, you quietly trudged downstairs and pushed open the door to living room. The scene before you was so unexpected you stopped in your tracks.

“What the hell is going on?!” you shouted defensively as you found both Yuuji and Tooru excessively flirting with your closest female friend.

Ayumi Watari was your fellow teammate whom you had befriended in your last year of elementary school. Being a setter had helped her understand you better as well as catch glimpses under your façade.

“Nothing!” both boys shouted, jumping away from her instantly.

You hadn’t even known she was here. The two of you had weirdly bonded over your mutual hate of Yuuji. You would never have expected her adorable and innocent personality to be as fake as the emotions you let on. She was known for having a sort of lolita personality, but you knew better than to let yourself fall for that.

The condescending sneer that passed your face brought a laugh out of Ayumi’s mouth whilst the other two stood stoic, knowing just how much trouble they were in.

“Mornin’!” Ayumi waved overenthusiastically, making her way towards you to pull you into a welcoming hug.

You had told her what happened after Yuuji had verbally dragged you home. She knew well enough that you were hurting despite the lack of love you felt for Kuroo.

“Good to see you too…” you mumbled, still protectively glaring at the other two.

You knew Ayumi liked to indulge herself in your overprotectiveness despite how easily she could’ve retaliated. She liked relying on you despite how weird it sounded to both of you. Not to mention, your motherly attitude increased her want to be under your wing.

After she pulled away she sent Yuuji a look that drowned in pride. She knew that Yuuji’s flirtatious behaviour towards you wasn’t as fraud as you thought it was. He liked you more than you could see and thus the competitive relationship between Yuuji and Ayumi started.

Tooru smiled at you brightly. He was the only one, so far, who had openly tried to change his attitude towards you ever since your break-up, “I made breakfast.”

You snorted and smiled jokingly, “Is it edible?”

He pouted, “Hey! It’s not my fault you were sleeping your lazy arse away!”

Yuuji laughed and took a sip of water from his glass, “It’s edible… at least on us commoners’ standards.”

You rolled your eyes and took your seat next to Yuuji and Ayumi. Yuuji had started referring to you as ‘princess’ ever since the day you met. You had been on your way to a birthday party at Iwaizumi’s and had let both Tooru and your eldest sister dress you up. You didn’t have much say during your first years of life.

After a few hours, the three of you had decided to go to the park, not really interested in the birthday party that was used as an obvious excuse for a bunch of adults to meet up. When reaching the park, you had met Terushima Yuuji. Little did you know he had fallen head over heels for you since day one. You, apparently, had looked like a princess and he dragged you into role-playing with him. That was both the beginning of your friendship with him, and the end of your sanity.

Tooru had made omelette despite everyone being in the Terushima household. You had pointed it out one day and spent the next few days in bed due to Yuuji’s attempt to prove he wasn’t an incompetent host.

“So… you planning to do anything today?” Ayumi asked, knowing perfectly well you didn’t want to have a conversation about Kuroo.

“Nope. Actually, I might just finish up all the homework we got.” You replied, eating a few bites of the omelette, surprised of how good it tasted.

“Really?! Can you help me with mine! I couldn’t even get passed question one, and that’s for all my subjects!” Yuuji called out as though he’d die if he didn’t grab your attention.

You held back a chuckled as you shook your head to showcase your disappointment, “Seriously? You can’t keep relying on me, y’know. We don’t even go to the same school anymore!”

He frowned and looked at you hopelessly, “Please…!”

You smirked and leaned closer to him condescendingly, “Are you _begging_ me, Yuuji?”

The glint of hurt ego that passed his eyes brought a grin to your face. You knew well enough that Yuuji was too desperate to ignore your criteria. He would beg you to help him and it just might bring a little excitement to your currently dull life.

“There’s no way I’m _begging_ you to help me with homework! I’ll just ask someone else. Besides, I’m a year older than you! You should be giving me a bit of respect!” Yuuji grumbled as he went back to playing around with his food.

You chuckled lightly, “Fine then, Terushima – _senpai._ ”

You knew exactly how to get Yuuji flustered. Although you were a year younger than Yuuji, you had been moved u a year during middle school. The main reason had been to push you to your limit, but you found yourself easily adapting to the extra work.

You got up from your seat, carrying the half-empty late. You weren’t really in the mood to eat. You barely ate anything but you already felt like vomiting.

Tooru walked out the kitchen and saw you walking with the plate and pouted, “Does it taste that bad?”

Laughing softly, you shook your head, “No. I’m just not hungry…”

He sighed and took the plate from you. You tilted your head, confused. There was no way Tooru would give in so easily.

Before you knew it, he had taken a spoon of omelette and stuffed it down your mouth. You felt it hit the back of your throat and gagged uncontrollably. Luckily, Tooru knew how mad you would be and made a run for it.

Yuuji, obviously, burst out laughing causing Ayumi to turn her attention to you. As much as she tried to hold a worried expression, anyone would’ve noticed the strained quirking of her lips.

“Didn’t know you were into that…” Yuuji grinned madly.

You glared at him, annoyed, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Deepthroating a spoon. No wonder you were so oblivious of every guy that fell for you.”

A boisterous laugh left Ayumi’s mouth as Yuuji continued.

Once you’ve dealt with Tooru, you’d definitely deal with Yuuji.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong with Yuuji, and you just happened to be around to help.

The heavy silence the hung over the room refused to move. No matter how long you sat at your Steinway Model S Baby Grand Piano, you found it near impossible to press the one piano key that matched your current state.

You had taken up piano as a way to escape Yuuji, but it had soon started to become something you enjoyed. After taking after school classes in middle school, you had mastered the art of playing the piano without having to constantly stare at the piano keys. It was nowhere near easy, but you went through with it.

There was a small ping from your phone, indicating a new message. You were more than happy to ditch your piano to dive onto your bed and reach your phone.

Your heart sank when you saw who it was from.

Iwaizumi had forced you to delete Kuroo from your contacts although you were still planning to be friends with him. You had ignored his well-meant texts before blocking his number. You knew he wouldn’t express his problems to Kenma unless it bothered him enough.

You, however, were not expecting Kenma to give in and ask you about him. As you read over the text once again, you bit down on your lips.

_-Kuro wnts to talk to u_

_-R u mad at hm?_

_-ill tll hm to stp if u dnt wanna tlk_

Right. Kenma knew you two broke up. He knew the two of you had a hard time coping with each other. He knew you had your reasons for avoiding Kuroo. It wasn’t exactly the norm for someone to keep contact with their ex who had stopped loving them.

Kuroo would understand if you told him as well.

Your mind short-circuited and you found yourself mulling over whether you should let Kuroo talk to you or not. It was a simple question but the answer would have a big effect.

Did you want to forget all the memories you shared with him over your fallout?

Or did you want to bring him back into your life, pretending nothing was wrong?

_-I dnt feel lik talking to hm_

_-tll hm ill tlk when im redy_

_-thnx_

You had sent the messages before you could stop yourself. You had ignored Kuroo ever since your break up. Even after five days, you could still feel the remains of your mental breakdown.

You may not have ‘loved’ him, but he was something special to you. You knew what you felt for him was different to what you felt for Tooru and Yuuji. He wasn’t _just_ a friend. He wasn’t your _best friend_ either. You sighed to yourself as you felt the confusion muddle your thoughts.

It didn’t matter what you felt about him, anymore. Now, he was your ex.

Kenma agreed to your proposition, ending your short break away from the piano. You were alone in the house. Tooru was with the other third years in the Volleyball Club and Yuuji was on date with who knows. Your dad was never at home due to work.

_Alone._

You felt yourself indulge in the word as you made your way back to the piano. This time, the tips of your fingers tingled with the sensation to meet with the keys. Hesitantly, you pressed down on the keys, losing yourself amongst the sound of the notes.

You let your heart bleed out your emotions as you tapped at the different keys, forming a melody that matched oh-so-well with the feeling of loneliness in you. You had people around you that you cared about. You had people around you that cared about you. You had people around you who took away the feeling of loneliness.

But there was still that emptiness in you. There always has been. No matter how many times you perfectly hid the negative emotions that dared to pour out, you still felt that tiny piece that was missing. That feeling had diminished in existence when you were with Kuroo. You were content. You were satisfied with how thing were, but there was still something wrong in the overall perfect picture.

As you hit the minor keys, your hands flew over the D# minor, ringing out melodic sounds of sadness with a small tinge of innocent happiness from C Major. You ended with a soft minor riff.

You leaned your head back as you let your hands lift off your finishing keys. The corner of your lips quirked up as you opened your eyes to face the ceiling. You were happy with your new composition. Childish giddiness could be felt bubbling in you as you began to note down your new piece. You enjoyed writing lyrics as well as composing your own piano pieces. It was one of the few things that you let yourself be free with.

You expressed yourself with the notes and sang unspoken words with the lyrics. No one would need to know the emotions in the music were yours. They could just be the automatic response your brain gives when you hear the notes.

You felt your heart beat fasten as you dove into the hidden world of your work. It was easy to lose yourself into pouring every ounce of effort into the pieces. From the sounds of single keys to the words in a verse, it all had a meaning behind it. And it was you who created that meaning.

You didn’t hear the front door opening. You didn’t even notice someone was standing at your door until they made themselves known, clearing their throat for your attention. You hid the look of surprise behind a look of question as you stared up into the almond eyes of the blonde boy.

On a normal occasion, he would’ve walked in without permission and made himself at home on your bed. He would disregard any complains you had about his dirty clothes, simply smearing more soil onto your covers to anger you more.

“Are you… okay?” You asked hesitantly, dropping your work and walking to him.

You internally berated yourself for asking him that. You knew better than to ask someone if they’re okay. Obviously, Yuuji wasn’t okay and you just reminded him of his problems, causing a whirlwind of emotions behind his eyes.

Despite himself, he scoffed smugly, “Sure. Why wouldn’t I be…?”

He didn’t usually hide anything from you. Hell, he even outright told you, on numerous occasions, how he felt. With furrowed brows, you answered, “Don’t know. I was just asking.”

If he wanted to hide something, you’d let him. He obviously had his reasons.

He smiled, knowing you were purposefully dropping the conversation for him, “Hey… can you come with me…?”

You slightly cocked your head and shrugged, “Depends where you’re taking me.”

He grinned, “You’ll see. Might need to wear a disguise, princess.”

Your eyes widened at that. You knew exactly where he wanted to go. Part of you wanted to berate him for suggesting such a place but you knew he only went there when he was feeling down.

Mouth twitching into a grin, you answered, “Sure.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji found himself regretting taking you out, though a guilty part of him was celebrating.

It was on your most recent birthday when Yuuji had given you the fake ID. You almost crushed the card the moment he handed it to you, thinking he was, once again, indirectly asking for _something._ Before you could, he snatched it out of your hand and explained that it could be useful for you. Honestly, you hadn’t understood what he was referring to until he took you to a night club one late night.

It was your first time entering one. You had made it your goal to steer away from them, knowing perfectly well that most of the people there didn’t really have much restraint. It was also due to the habit Tooru had created in you.

As you pulled on an off-the-shoulder top, you heard Yuuji press a few keys on the piano. You were drowning in the unspeakable realisation of Yuuji being sad. You didn’t know how to help him without it seeming too obvious.

You stepped out, dressed in what Tooru would scream ‘scandalous’ at. You sometimes wondered how his morals changed so drastically when you were the subject.

Yuuji turned his attention to you, letting out a soft low whistle before turning his head away. He picked up your bag and coat, handing it to you as the two of you walked out your room.

“Did you finish your new song?” he asked as you walked out your house.

He was walking in front of you, his hands in his pockets and a small drag in his steps. On a normal day, he would’ve been flirting with every girl he passed, or a comfortable silence would rest between you.

You shook your head as he tilted his head to look at you, “Nope,” smiling softly, “someone interrupted my flow.”

He scoffed, “You could’ve said no.”

“What? And leave you to beg me until I say yes? I wouldn’t have been able to do _anything_ then.”

He smiled and slowed his pace to walk next to you, “It sounded nice. I’m sure your dear ex-boyfriend would love to hear it.”

You stopped in your tracks. You heard the vicious saltiness in his voice and looked at him. The two of you had created an unspoken rule to never mention Kuroo. Not to mention, he knew perfectly well what your recent composition had grown from. You were certain he noticed the sadness you had laced into your piece.

“What do you mean?” You replied coldly, when Yuuji finally stopped walking to face you.

Shrugging lightly he smiled, “Don’t take it to heart, princess. It was just a joke.”

You knew what he meant. He was referring to the reason your relationship failed; the fact that you didn’t express yourself fully.

You sighed and lowered your gaze to the ground as you continued to walk, “Look, I get your girlfriend dumped you before your date, but there’s no way I’m gonna sit around while you dis my relationship with Tetsurou.”

He snorted, “You think I got dumped before my date? I’m sure Tetsurou would’ve been happy to hear your little bursts of emotion. Wonder why I’m the only one who has to deal with them.”

“Shut-up.” You grumbled, knowing things wouldn’t end well if you retaliated.

You walked in silence for a while longer before Yuuji sighed, “I… didn’t feel like going on a date with her.”

You hummed quietly, knowing this was his way of fixing the silence between you.

“Why? You didn’t like her?” you asked, not really interested.

He shrugged and shot you smile, “I realised you’d be a lot more fun to spend time with.”

You blinked before letting a smile grace your lips, “Sure…”

He nodded childishly and reached for your wrist before pulling you to a faster pace, “I like being with you and you know it.”

Had it been anyone else, you would’ve thought it was a confession. You didn’t even bother noticing the double meaning behind the words because you assumed there was mutual satisfaction with your current relationship status. You didn’t see Yuuji in that way and the same goes for him.

That was at least what you thought before he had you both getting drunk on cheap beer.

The light blush on your face gave away the amount of alcohol you had downed. Honestly, you usually never lost yourself in the taste, knowing from experience that you would have to drag Yuuji home. This time however, neither of you seemed to care.

Yuuji was a lot tipsier and had lost every filter he had, “Hey, princess.”

Hs voice was slurred and more flirtatious than usual. Glancing at him, you found your head was pounding more than you’d like to admit, “Yeah?”

“Can you stay over at mine? I like you.” He slurred with a small laugh.

You stared blankly at him. His face was painted in a smile that held forgotten childish innocence in it. You couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or if it was always like this, but you felt something click between you.

Your blush wasn’t only from the alcohol as you whispered, “Yeah… I like you too.”

As he heard the words pour out your mouth, he came back to his senses. The loud beats around both of you silenced into the background as his attention was solely on you. Whatever amount of glasses he had downed was drained as he felt himself sober up.

_You liked him too._

He stood up, accidentally stumbling a bit towards you in the process. The laugh that escaped your lips was different. It felt real. You stood up after him, splitting the bill between you despite him having a lot more drinks than you.

He held your hand as the two of you walked home. Despite him being over-the-top a few minutes ago, each passing second cleared his mind more and more.

“Yuu-chan?” you whispered softly, cocking your head to the side as you looked at him.

_Shit._

That was the last straw. You only ever called him by the nickname you made back in elementary when you no longer had control of your feelings. Not to mention, you were passed adorable with the soft blush that brought all sorts of vibrancy to your face. The glitter in your eyes from the lights in the street shone brightly as you looked at him. Your exposed shoulders had him thinking all sorts of things as he felt his mouth dry at the sight of you.

“Yuuji…?” You called hesitantly, breaking him from the trance he was in.

“Yeah?” he replied, clearing his throat as he purposefully turned his head away from you.

“Can you carry me? I’m tired.” You yawned, nonchalantly looking at him despite the flush you held.

His eyes widened at your request and he felt a sudden tightness in his lower parts. You were killing him with your current state. He should never have challenged you to see who can drink the most shots, but a guilty part of him congratulated himself for it.

“Okay.” He answered breathily before crouching down so you could get on his back.

You smiled lazily before wrapping your legs around him whilst you draped your arms over his shoulder. It helped that you were light or else he would’ve dropped you the moment you got on. He wasn’t exactly the strongest person you met.

“You better stay awake, or else I’m leaving you in the next shady alley we pass.” He muttered the empty threat to you.

You hummed in reply, “Then I’ll just call Onii-san. Then he’ll ban you from seeing me, and you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

There was a hint of sleaziness in your tone, and it didn’t help him in the slightest. What made things worse was that you had lost your filter. You didn’t usually call Tooru ‘Onii-san’ despite him being your older brother. It wasn’t exactly your fault as you acted older between the two of you.

“You’ll regret it too.” Was all Yuuji said in reply.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mind was hazy and all you could think about was how much you wanted Yuuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing smut scenes, this mostly based of what I've read.  
> Hope it's not that bad!
> 
> Also sorry for the wait.

Yuuji set you down on the sofa before getting you a bottle of water. You looked further away from sober than you had at the bar. The alcohol had definitely taken its toll on you.

You looked up at him, your heart beating faster for no apparent reason. You fiddled with the piercing on your tongue which you had gotten at the same time as Yuuji, an accessory to symbolise your friendship. You didn’t understand it yourself as you grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, the look in your eyes was illuminated with sudden desperation. Your head was still hazy and you couldn’t think straight.

You wanted him, and that’s all you knew right now.

There was a pained look in Yuuji’s eyes, as though he was torn between two decisions. You had seen that look before when he wanted something _so_ bad, but knew it wasn’t a good decision.

“Yuu-chan~” You practically purred as you sensually rubbed Yuuji’s inner wrist, his eyes widening as he groaned.

He was going to hate himself for doing this, but that didn’t stop him.

Slamming his hand on the sofa behind you, Yuuji looked at you with a cold look in his eyes, “You’re drunk.”

He waited for a response but all you did was smirk, “So? Don’t tell me… you don’t want it. I’m well aware of that boner you’re carrying. ~”

His eyes widened more as you suggestively glanced down to his crotch before immediately meeting his eyes. Damn, he’d never heard a dirty phrase leave your mouth until Matsukawa and Hanamaki had taken it upon themselves to “help you get used to the adult world”, as they so eloquently put it. Your usually innocent tongue had begun forming inappropriate comebacks as you slowly picked up on their teachings.

But you had _never_ flirted with him, even if he would’ve known it was a joke.

Gulping the little saliva he produced, he hesitantly asked, “You won’t kill me in the morning, will you?”

You snorted, the flirtatious look in your eyes brightening, “Depends on how good you are, Yuu-chan.”

He sighed, the tightness in his jeans a lot more prominent. He could ignore your request, but it was _so damn tempting._

Leaning down towards you, he captured your lips in a kiss. You smiled into it, the heat in your core growing as you deepened the kiss, ignoring the surprised groan from Yuuji.

Your hands snaked up his arms and around his neck, pulling him deeper. Yuuji swiped his tongue against your lips, asking for entrance which you granted without hesitation. You could feel his tongue piercing clanking against yours as the warm metal dragged against the walls of your mouth.

You had regretfully shared your first kiss with Yuuji when you asked him what a ‘French Kiss’ was. You had spent the next week avoiding him and practically fumed when he’d try to approach you. You didn’t expect him to _demonstrate_ what a French kiss was on you.

Yet here you were, basking in the nostalgic feeling as Yuuji passionately pressed his lips against yours, your tongues dancing together. You felt happy. You wanted more. You’d never felt this way with Kuroo and it somehow hurt you to admit it.

You pulled away to catch your breath, saliva connecting the both of you. As you met his eyes a short laugh left your lips. You would never have thought you’d be in this situation a few moments ago.

“Princess…” he mumbled as he trailed a line of kisses down your neck.

“Hm?” you hummed softly, your hands tangling in his hair as he straddled you on the sofa.

“We should go to my room.” He murmured before pulling away, his voice deeper than usual.

You nodded and waited for him to get off of you. As he stood up, his arms circled around your waist with another gripping your thighs, his hand purposefully sliding up your skirt as he did.

You had a permanent blush on your face as Yuuji attacked your neck and shoulders whilst carrying you to his bedroom. He threw you onto his bed before crawling on top of you, his hands skimming up your sides.

“Tell me you want this.” He whispered, making sure your drunken state wasn’t going to make you regret anything.

“I-I want this. I want you.” You replied, your hair sprawled out across his pillows as you looked up at him lustfully.

He nodded before slowly stripping his shirt off, expecting you to do the same. You slowly lifted the top over your head as you eyed his shirtless form. You had known he was handsome since the day you met, but your mouth was practically watering from seeing his toned chest and abs.

You had seen his body numerous times due to his lack of decency. But this was the first time you saw him under different light. This was the first time your heart beat faster than its usual rate as your mind thought up several situations you _oh-so-badly_ wanted to be in.

He smiled down at you, your skirt hiking up much further than mid-thigh. You didn’t bother wearing fancy underwear as you would never have thought you’d be in this situation. This was your first time after all. Despite dating Kuroo for four months, he never laid a hand on you that caused a sense of discomfort. Plus, you were well under the age of consent and had no plans to break that law despite having broken so many other ones.

You got onto your elbows as you instinctively pressed your legs together. There was a lustful look in Yuuji’s eyes and it had your core heating up. He slowly kissed you into oblivion before once again trailing down your neck whilst softly nipping at your soft skin.

Your stomach had hardened over the years to form a rather prominent set of abs due to your time spent in volleyball. As Yuuji’s hand ghosted over the muscles whilst he bit down on your shoulder. A short gasp left your lips, knowing there would be a mark left there for days.

His hands reached for the clasp of your bra, unclipping it expertly before fondling your breasts whilst lapping his tongue on your nipples, the warm metal bringing another sense of indulgent bliss. Moaning quietly, your hand stroked through Yuuji’s undercut, causing him to tighten his hold on your breast.

“You’re beautiful.” He mumbled against your chest, his hardened member grinding against your thigh.

You blushed harder, feeling a sense of shyness. The way Yuuji’s hands squeezed around your bust sent a jolt down to your core as you squeezed your legs tighter together.

“Hey,” he called your name, snapping you out of your daze, “Mind if I eat you out? You look pretty wet.”

You looked into his eyes and shifted under him, giving him permission to do as he pleased. The grin that passed his face brought a smile to yours, easing the small tension that had grown within you. You trusted Yuuji enough to know when you were at your limit.

“This is your first time, right?” He looked over at you after positioning himself between your legs.

You didn’t meet his eyes as you nodded, flustered about the possible ways he would tease you. Much to your surprise, Yuuji simply nodded and smiled, “I’ll make it your best.”

You slowly got up onto your elbows to watch as Yuuji left kisses against your inner thighs before hooking his fingers in your panty. You watched as he gently pulled it down, his eyes never leaving yours.

Your mind was clearing, the feeling of light-headedness dispersing as you focused on the situation you were in.

That’s when the panic set in.

Before you could protest Yuuji’s tongue connected with your soft wet folds, dipping inside you as his piercing grazed against your clit. Your back arched unintentionally at the sensation.

“W-wait! Yuuji…!” You shouted as you curled your hands in his hair.

Your heart was beating at an alarming rate. You didn’t think you’d ever end up in this situation with Yuuji. You were afraid of what this meant to your friendship with him. You didn’t want this to happen and it was obvious with the panic that had risen in your voice and posture.

Yuuji pulled away immediately, meeting your eyes that were filled with realisation and regret. His eyes softened and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Yes, he willingly followed you into this current moment, but he still didn’t felt right about it.

The look in your eyes switched to betrayal. You looked at Yuuji accusatory and he knew you were probably trying to figure out what to say or do. He knew you well enough to catch on to what you were thinking, “You don’t have to say anything.”

He crawled off the bed and picked up your clothes that were strewn across the floor. He didn’t meet your gaze as he handed them to you, “You can leave, if you want. I won’t stop you.”

You nodded as he turned around to give you some form of privacy as you pulled your clothes back on. You fixed your dishevelled state before stumbling off his bed.

“I’m sorry…” you whispered, not wanting to confront the situation you were in.

Yuuji Terushima was your friend. Nothing more nothing less. You loved him like he was your brother, despite constantly being in an argument with him. You had known him for as long as you remember and had shared all sorts of moments with him.

It scared you to suddenly be caught out of an alcohol induced daze, to find yourself practically naked in his bed with him between your legs. It brought a sense of discomfort despite the obvious sexual attraction you harboured for him. You didn’t love him, but deep down, you wanted him.

Your mind was hazy from the events but clear enough for you to hear the soft chuckle that left Yuuji. He knew the whirlpool of thoughts that were currently swirling through your head, and he knew that if he dared say anything without thinking, the situation between you would fall apart.

“We can talk about it when you’re ready. Avoid me for as long as you want and I won’t complain. I just want to know you’re okay.” He smiled in a caring tone.

It was rare for Yuuji to take thing seriously like now, so you knew this was important and he truly cared, you nodded and mumbled, “Okay.”

You headed out the room without another word, making your way out his house.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were shaken from your recent interaction with Yuuji and needed someone to calm you down. Lucky for you, Kuroo was still waiting for that promised conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small scene of Kuroo's part in this story. I promise to add more of him from now on~
> 
> Hope u like it!!

It wasn’t everyday he stumbled across someone like you. He remembers the first day the two of you met, when his undeveloped volleyball skills had caused him to send a volleyball straight to the pot of ice-cream in your hand. The slightly shocked look that passed your face turned to laughter in almost a second as your eyes met his.

Your laughter was angelic to his ears, much better than his at least. He watched hesitantly as you picked the ball up gently despite it being the cause of your fallen ice-cream. There was an amused smile on your face as you wiped the melted ice-cream off the ball. He stood at the fence of the public court, waiting for you to throw it back.

What he wasn’t expecting, was for you to perfectly serve the ball back to Kenma whom he had originally tried to serve to. Not to mention, it was the same serve he had been trying to master before your ice-cream had fallen victim to his mistake.

Kenma caught the ball, noticing the small wink you sent Kuroo before turning around to talk to a blonde haired boy you seemed fairly familiar with. He observed the little interaction the two of you made, deciding you two were more than just friends. He didn’t think much of it because, truth be told, you were rather attractive and it’s only natural you had someone fawning over you. Little did he know, your reaction from his misunderstanding would be something he thinks about till this day.

The boy next to you glanced up to both Kuroo and Kenma, who were still spellbound from their recent interactions with you. He grinned knowingly when he saw the volleyball in Kenma’s hand and waved to them, causing you to lightly hit the back of his head before walking off. He dramatically rubbed the back of his neck before practically dragging you towards them.

If it weren’t for Yuuji’s extroverted antics, you would never have gotten yourself into teaching Kuroo how to do a jump serve. There you were, in the public court, with Yuuji, Kenma and Kuroo, playing a game of volleyball, which soon led to becoming an inseparable group.

That was, until you and Yuuji had to leave to go back to Miyagi Prefecture.

It was the first time Kenma had easily opened up to someone despite you and Yuuji being quite a boisterous duo when left together. It helped that you purposefully kept your volume down when around him, knowing he was uncomfortable around new people. Though the same couldn’t be said about Yuuji, who constantly got on his nerve.

It was an odd skill to have. To be deafeningly loud even though he was silent. His very presence was loud and obnoxious. The only reason Kenma put up with Yuuji was because the two of you were family at this point, and there was no way he’d be able to stay with you if Yuuji wasn’t there.

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, wondering why he felt like he made such a big mistake. He didn’t love you anymore, and he should be glad you wanted to spare him the awkwardness of continuing to be his friend. He should be glad you cut off all ties with him, no longer responding to your mutual friends’ texts either.

But he wasn’t.

He was far from it.

He wanted to hear your voice, even if it was through the crackling speaker of his phone. He wanted to see your endless texts as you asked him about his day, despite the two of you knowing it was the same as the previous one. He wanted to see the candid pictures Yuuji sent him when the two of you were messing around. He wanted to go through the process of ignoring Tooru’s constant empty threats of killing him if he hurt you.

There he was, lying on his bed, watching aimlessly as Kenma methodically smashed the buttons on his PSP, not paying attention to the sulking boy next to him.

“I can set her up for you, if you want.” Kenma voiced monotonously.

That caught Kuroo’s attention, “You’re kidding?”

Kenma looked up from the small screen as the words “Level Cleared” popped up, “You’re annoying like this. Besides, she obviously misses you if she’s avoiding you.”

Kuroo snorted before laying back down, “What if she just hates me more.”

A soft ping came from Kuroo’s phone, causing his eyebrows to shoot up and a grin to place itself on his face. He saw your name written on his screen with one new unread message.

“Who is i—” Kenma started, noticing the change in Kuroo’s attitude.

“Forget about setting her up. I won’t need you to.” Kuroo grinned, as he read over your message:

- _Hey u free?_

_-cn we talk nw?_

Slowly he got up and replied back, immediately receiving a call as though you knew his answer beforehand. It wouldn’t be surprising if you knew he wasn’t doing anything, most of his days were a repeat of the same routine you practically memorised over the years. At this time of the day, he was always free.

“Hey.” He heard your voice through his phone, Kenma having left the room without needing Kuroo to tell him to.

Your voice was soft and quiet. He could hear the slight shakiness to it as you took in a deep breath which he assumed you thought went unnoticed.

“Hey.” He drawled, not really knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry. I messed up. I-I don’t know why I even asked to talk. I don’t even know what the hell there is to talk about. And I’m sorry for wasting your time. I guess you can shout at me or something, if you want. I only called to—” you stopped the words that spilled out your mouth without Kuroo having to tell you to.

You were nervous, and he could tell. That was a first.

You usually never appeared nervous. You usually never appeared to be _anything._

“To hear my voice?” he finished for you, slightly amused. He decided he liked this side of you. Where you were vulnerable and let your tongue slip.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I didn’t say that!” you snapped back almost childishly.

He hummed, “You didn’t. But you were going to.”

“Shut-up…” you mumbled back.

He pictured you currently leaning out the balcony that connected to your room. You were most likely dressed in something comfortable, which you had somehow made look stunning. Considering your tone, you were most likely hiding the rare blush he caused from you.

“What makes you think I want to shout at you?” Kuroo asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

He felt the small pause before you rewarded him with your extreme befuddlement, “What?”

“When you were ranting, you said I could shout at you if I want. Why?”

“I…uh… Tetsurou, you know I don’t remember anything I say when my tongue’s loose! It just came out. I doubt I meant it.” You replied hesitantly.

“Sure, kitten.” He replied, relishing in the pleased sigh you let out.

“Was there anything you want to say…? I’m sorry, by the way, for blocking you and practically avoiding you.” You murmured serenely.

“It’s fine. I get it. You just wanted a break to get over your thoughts.” He replied, voicing one of the few scenarios he had thought up, during the time you two were apart.

He could feel your soft smile as you hummed, “I’m glad it was you.”

He felt his ears heat up as he laughed, “Same here.”

Another silence came between you before he spoke, “How have you been?”

“Good…” There was hesitance to your answer. He could almost feel the sudden uncomfortable state you were in now that he asked.

“You sure? Please stop trying to hide your emotions.” Kuroo called softly, before adding on amusement to break your discomfort, “You can shout at me, if you want.”

You laughed, voice strained and cracking as though you were crying just a moment before, “I don’t.”

He called your name when he heard a pained sob and sniff from his phone, immediately worrying whether it was his fault. You had never cried for the four years you knew each other and it worried him. Fuck, you had never shown a sign of any emotion except for your usual happy-go-lucky façade.

“Hey… are you okay? Do you wanna talk? Is it my fault?” he frantically asked, hoping you would answer and open up to him.

“Please, open up to me. Just this once. I need to know you’re okay.” Kuroo bit his tongue.

“I-It’s not your fault…” You manage to choke out, not wanting Kuroo to worry about you. It was bad enough you broke down in front of him, you didn’t need him worrying about you and blaming himself.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Kuroo stated softly, trying to calm you down.

“I… I can’t…” You sobbed, not wanting Kuroo to feel betrayed.

You weren’t even sure why you called him. Was it a spur of the moment? Of course it was. You were so used to calling him whenever you wanted to calm down or distract yourself that the moment you came home, he was on your mind.

It hurt. You felt like you betrayed him. The two of you weren’t even a couple so it shouldn’t matter that you got yourself into that situation with Yuuji. Not to mention, you were way passed the edge of intoxication. But you felt the need to tell him. To hear his opinion on the matter because you needed his affirmation that it was alright.

Call it love or call it simple infatuation, you needed Kuroo more than you cared to show and now you were breaking because of your mistake that caused him to leave.

“Hey… you don’t have to talk about it… Not to me, at least. Is your brother there? I think he could help you.” Kuroo spoke softly out of your phone which you clutched next to your ear as you sobbed against your balcony.

“H-he’s not… home,” You sniffed, not really wanting to tell Tooru about the scenario constantly playing on your mind.

You didn’t know whether this changed your relationship with Yuuji, or whether the two of you would still be friends. You had no idea he thought of you in that way. You assumed there was mutual familial love between you.

Yes, there were times you felt the sudden sexual attraction, but it was never _love._

“I’m sorry… I should go…” you whispered into the microphone.

“Wait! No, don’t go. I’m gonna tell Tooru-kun to go back to you. Please… just stay on the phone with me.” Kuroo almost shouted as he frantically sent a message to Tooru.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a soft chuckle escape your lips, “Tetsurou… I’m not gonna die or anything. Calm down.”

You felt your heart slightly lighten at the clear panic Kuroo was going through.

“W-what? I never thought that…!” Kuroo stuttered out as he tried to get his head back on track.

You smiled lightly as more tears fell down your cheeks, “I’m fine… I’ll _be_ fine.”

Kuroo let himself calm down, gulping more breath then he’d thought he needed, “Okay… call me if you need anything. Actually… don’t. There isn’t much I can do with you being 6 hours away.”

You laughed lightly, “Alright… Bye.”

He let himself smile at the serene tone of your voice, “See ya, kitten”


End file.
